


Acceptance

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Unaccepting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus tells his parents about his relationship with Dean; his mother doesn't react as well as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt I received on tumblr: deamus - unaccepting parents

...

Seamus stands in the doorway of his kitchen; watching his mother furiously scrub at a pot in the sink. 

This was definitely not a good sign, his mum only cleans the muggle way when she’s stressed. 

Seamus swallows down his guilt and stuffs his fists into his pocket. 

“Can I help?” 

His mother turns sharply and stares him down, 

“No. No I think you’ve done enough this afternoon thank you very much.” 

Seamus sighs. 

Honestly he hadn’t expected her to react this way. 

It was Christmas Day and his parents had encouraged Seamus to invite Dean over for the day. Things were finally settling down after the war ended back in May and his parents were aware that ever since their son and his best friend reunited after spending a year apart, they had become more inseparable than ever. 

However his parents hadn’t known that he and Dean had been dating ever since the war ended. 

Until today when Dean and Seamus walked into the sitting room holding hands and everything suddenly fell into place. 

“I think it’s probably time for Dean to go home now anyway, it’s getting late.” 

Seamus glances at the clock on the wall that read half 4 pm. 

“Ma come on you’re the one who said we should have him over-” 

“That was before!” His mum threw her cleaning gloves in the sink and drags a hand over her face “That was before you told me that...that you and him were...” 

“What’s the problem?” Seamus hisses “You like Dean! You’ve always liked Dean!” 

“When he was your best friend yes!” Her words come out louder than expected and Seamus silently hopes that Dean can’t hear them in the next room, “Why...why didn’t you tell me that you were...that you are...” 

“Because I didn’t think it mattered that I’m gay!” 

“Well it does!” 

Her blatant words cause Seamus to step back. His mouth opens but no words come out, this certainly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. It definitely wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for.

His parents had never shown a problem with gay people. He had heard his mum saying how ‘nice’ and ‘sweet’ they were on several occasions. She had been thrilled when her niece got married to another girl a few years ago. Seamus clearly remembers watching his drunken mother congratulate his cousin for the tenth time at the wedding and his father nodding along happily.

But they were other people, apparently his mother had very different opinions when it came to his son.

He feels like he is fifteen again and his mother is telling him not to talk to Harry anymore even though he is one of his closest friends. This situation bares a striking resemblance to when his mother ordered him to come home before his headmaster’s funeral but he adamantly refused and insisted that he was staying. 

Seamus loves his mother but his relationship with Dean is not something she can control. 

Seamus sighs, knowing that getting angry at her wouldn’t change anything and maybe she just needs time to adjust.

“Mrs. Finnegan?” 

Seamus whirls around, eyes wide in alarm when he sees Dean standing behind him. 

His cheeks have darkened with embarrassment but he is bravely holding Seamus’s mother’s gaze. 

Seamus feels his stomach tighten, Dean hasn’t called his mother ‘Mrs. Finnegan’ since first year before she quickly insisted that he was practically family and could call her by her first name from then on. 

Funny how all of that can change in just a few hours. 

“Mrs. Finnegan I...” Dean swallows “I love your son. I really do. He’s...he has always been more than just a friend to me. And I’m so lucky that he loves me back. I understand if it upsets you and I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. I also apologise if my presence here makes you uncomfortable and I’ll leave if you want. I just wanted to say that Seamus makes me happy...we make each other happy. And after everything that we’ve been through over the past year I think we should focus on the things in our lives that makes us want to live and for me... that’s being with your son.” 

Seamus curses himself when he feels tears sting his eyes. 

They were never the lovey-dovey, talk about our feelings all the time sort of couple. He and Dean had known each other for so long that they had grown accustomed to knowing how the other felt about almost everything.

But he couldn’t deny that hearing Dean say those words meant the world to him. 

“I love you too” Seamus mouths back and Dean smiles at him. 

Seamus takes his hand in his and turns back to face his mum who has been stunned into silence (figuratively speaking that is)

Nobody speaks for a few minutes and Seamus can feel Dean growing tenser by the second.

After what feels like forever, Seamus’s mother nods and wipes her eyes. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Dean of course I don’t want you to leave.” Seamus feels his heart stop “Why don’t...why don’t you two get the dessert ready? I’ll call your father Seamus, we can all watch whatever muggle movie is on. Your father will like that.” 

Before she walks out of the kitchen she places a hand on her son’s arm, 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” She leans up on her tippy-toes and kisses him on the cheek, “I’m happy you’re happy Shay.” 

When his mum leaves, Seamus takes a minute just to lean his head on Dean’s shoulder and he lets out a sigh of relief. 

Dean kisses his head, 

“Everything is going to be alright” He promises 

Seamus smiles, thinking to himself that yeah maybe it will be. 

...


End file.
